¡LLevame de compras Noru!
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: "¡Como mejor amiga te exijo un feliz cumpleaños!" y eso solo porque cada reina merece su príncipe... NoruegaxFem!Dinamarca


**Se que debo mil fics~ pero lo siento TwT mi laptop esta muerta y asi no puedo seguir con nada largo so... ya vienen las vacaciones a lo mejor asi consigo tiempo de escribir o algo así, pero sé que terminare todo lo que debo... con tiempo, pero lo haré**

**De momento un arrancón de inspi que tuve desde el cumpleaños de Den y hasta ahorita lo escribí y eso porque alguien me lo recordó XDD asi que le dedico a mi querida esposo nyaa es para ti -kisses and hugs-**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya-san lalala y la danesa es mía y el noruego mas(?)**

- ¡Kyaaaaaa Noru mira esas blusas... O no, aquel vestido! ¡Todo esta tan bonito! - la danesa se encontraba jaloneando a su mejor amigo a través de todo el centro comercial, y es que eso es lo que el le había prometido para su cumpleaños... No había podido resistirse a los pucheros de ruego que ponía la chica, ni a que esta lo jalara quinientas veces para que le hiciera caso, es que claro, como su mejor amigo que era debía cumplirle cada berrinche...

O al menos eso pensaba ella en su mundo de fantasía

- Awww Noru ¡que tal esos zapatos! Irían con el vestido ¿a que no? - el noruego se limitaba a asentir, la verdad no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que la rubia le exclamaba, el solo estaba pendiente de la hadita en su cabeza responsable de que aquel cabello de la danesa jamás se viese ordenado, pero el nunca le decía nada, la verdad pensaba que se veía adorable de esa forma - Noru ¿por que no me hablas? ¡No estés tan callado! ¿Por que eres asi conmigo? Siempre eres asi ¡es mi cumpleaños! Como tu mejor amiga te exijo que no me ignores - indico con un puchero y mirada de cachorro a medio morir

- No te ignoro - su cantarina voz se escuchaba como un susurro, mientras hacia aquellas raros gestos con los dedos que a ella tanto le divertían, eran... Algo asi como amigos desde que eran pequeños, pero ellos no entendían la razón exacta, ella lo exasperaba con su explosividad y el la exasperaba con su indiferencia, pero por alguna razón desconocida para ambos siempre estaban juntos, siempre se entendían... Y por sobretodo siempre encontraban como entretenerse

- ¡Otra vez andas haciendo esos gestos raros con las mano Noru! Estas loco jajaja - empezó a reír escandalosamente abrazandose a la cintura de su amigo, la verdad es que el no comprendía del todo como una chica era tan fuerte, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus muestras efusivas de cariño pero aun asi no intento quitarsela, eso la ponía triste y además... Ella era una chica, no podía hacerle nada malo

- ... Sueltame Safira - exclamo de nuevo con voz suave, que casi se perdía en las anchuras del centro comercial, ella le sonrió picaramente, apretandolo mas a su cuerpo

- Pero Noru... Erik, tu eres tan abrazable ¡como uno de tus conejitos de peluche! ¡Es mi cumpleaños asi que haré lo que ya quiera, y si te quiero abrazar te abrazo! - ensancho su ya de por si enorme sonrisa, no sabia porque sentía esa necesidad de abrazarlo, de tenerlo cerca de ella ¡si era su mejor amigo! No podía sentir nada mas por el, además el nunca la iba a querer de otra forma y ella lo sabia pero... pero no podía evitar querer abrazarlo, molestarlo, estar encima de el cual idiota lapa ¡es que su príncipe era tan lindo! ¡Toda reina requería de un príncipe y su Noru era perfecto para ese papel!

Pero ya, no podía seguir pensando en ello

- ... Eres un caso - exclamo desganado, bien, nada mas por ser su cumpleaños no diría nada y se dejaría arrastrar como su muñeco, pero claramente algún día se vengaria con creces, es que no podía tratarle asi nada mas por capricho...

- Pero asi me quieres ¿no es cierto Noru? - ella se negaba rotundamente a soltar al rubio o a perder su sonrisa, el por su parte se le ocurrió una gran idea, y tal vez haciéndolo por fin cometería su fin de callarla y hacer su plan de pasear por el centro comercial con mas tranquilidad - jajaja ¡quien calla otorga querido! Bien, ahora iremos a donde vimos los vestidos, luego quiero unos zapatos, mas tarde me invitaras a comer y a beber ¡quiero cerveza! Hace siglos que no bebo una, tu debes ser hombre y acompañarme...

Diablos, mejor lo hacia rápido

Se soltó como pudo de su abrazo - ¡Hey dijiste que no me ignorarias...! -la chica se callo derrepente, si se había soltado de su abrazo pero ahora el rubio estaba extrañamente cerca, sus ojos de un azul profundo estaban malditamente cerca de los claros de ella, se quedo momentáneamente cerca - Erik... - soltó en un suspiro al ver que aquellos ojos efectivamente la observaban fijamente, aquella mirada era tan profunda que sentía que la desnuba

El noruego se las arreglo para no pronunciar palabra, se limito a tomarla de la barbilla y acabar con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, fue un simple beso, no muy largo pero si mas profundo de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese experimentado antes. Ella estaba en su nube, idiotamente feliz ¡su príncipe le había besado! ¿Eso quería decir que...? Se separo por la falta de aire, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás, ella mas que nadie sabia que el probablemente no diría mas nada.

Y por ahora, ella tampoco

- Vamos por unos helados - exclamo con simpleza llevándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos, su sonrisa era ahora tres veces mas grande, no tenia deseos de hablar, ahora definitivamente podría gritarles que ella y solo ella era la reina y de verdad lo sentía

Por su parte el estaba feliz de haberla callado un rato. Ambos eran ganadores a su manera

- Pero ni creas que te salvaste por el beso príncipe, ¡la reina aun quiere su vestido y su cena!


End file.
